


make the rules then break them

by potstickermaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/pseuds/potstickermaster
Summary: “Is sex with a Kryptonian different?” Lena asks bluntly. Kara whips her attention to her like she is fully offended and her cheeks and ears feel too hot, and before she could answer, Lena is chuckling. “It’s so fascinating to watch you sputter, Supergirl,” she muses.Kara scoffs and sinks lower into her seat. “You are terrible,” she mutters. “Here I was thinking of offering you some help.”//There are rules to these kinds of things. This story is about how Kara and Lena break them without noticing.Or the friends with benefits fic at least one person asked for.





	make the rules then break them

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long-overdue fill for the following anon prompts:
> 
> Hello, lovely June! So, I’m the same person who prompted you that mutual gratification story a couple of weeks ago. I loved it so much, I have a new proposition for you, if you’re interested? It’s completely fine if you don’t want to/can’t. It’s the simple old friends with benefits trope. Lena doesn’t have anyone ever since Jack, Kara is single for month after M**-**. Lena blurts out one day she needs to get laid, but it’s hard to engage on one-night stands because she’s high profile etc. Kara also happens to be high profile because Supergirl, so in the spur of the moment they decide to partake on a fwb kind of arrangement, but then feelings are realized and this casual thing they have (it was never casual) is upgraded to girlfriends.
> 
> June! What about a fic in which Lena knows Diana through philanthropist work and one day Diana is in National City and Lena introduces her to Kara. Pre-supercorp, but could hint at something more happening soon? It would be even better if Lena told Kara Diana and she had a thing for a while, but distance prevented them from going further with their fling?
> 
> So here it is! Sorry for the wait and for the disaster you're about to read but do let me know what you think! Shoutout to my lovely betas @Alex_Frey (@demonialex on tumblr) and @feeair (@fuckyeahsupergays on tumblr)!

Kara’s super powers took some time getting used to. She had learned to control them the hard way. The x-ray and laser vision had been the easiest, thank Rao for Jeremiah. Her super strength had taken a little while, but the Danvers family had been nothing but supportive—thankfully Eliza didn’t resent her for all the things she had ended up breaking in the house.

The hardest had been, surprisingly, her super hearing. Alex had mentioned  it was probably because hearing is such a basic sense that no one could really turn it off. It took a while. A long while. There had been excruciating nights during her early days on Earth—the tiniest rustling of leaves or the most distant of speeding of cars could sound like Kara was right in the middle of them, every decibel a scream against her ears.

Even when she finally got control, it slipped sometimes, because hearing is such a basic sense that she forgets, and there would be moments when she would hear the most inane of secrets whispered, the most useless of rumors uttered, the most scandalous sounds even—sounds that scar her for all time, like that one time she came to Alex’s apartment unannounced one time, only to discover she was with Maggie. That had been very traumatic, and it took her all of seven weeks to be able to look Maggie in the eye again.

There are a lot of things Kara wishes she could unhear, and she hears yet another one as she lands on Lena’s balcony, her cape swishing with the wind underneath it. She almost crashes on her face in an attempt to come to a screeching halt but it’s too late—she is two steps in her best friend’s office, the CEO seated behind her desk, the weight of her whispered words of frustration hanging in the air.

_I should really get laid._

Kara is far from a prude, or a blushing virgin, but hearing Lena Luthor of all people—her best friend, and dare she say it, her person of affection—say those words makes her cheeks fluster a red as bright as her cape.

“Please tell me you didn’t hear that,” Lena sighs, and Kara doesn’t have to look to know she is covering her face with her hands. Kara ducks her head and shrugs before settling on one of the seats in front of Lena’s desk.

It would be easy to lie, but she isn’t much of a liar, not to Lena, not anymore anyway. After one particular attempt at Lena’s life at the hands of Cadmus, the DEO had deemed it necessary she be placed under witness protection. Lena had been against it all throughout, telling Director J’onzz and Agent Danvers that _no thank you, I’d much rather face my mother myself,_ and not even Supergirl could stop her.

At least until Supergirl faltered the tiniest bit before quietly pleading Lena to please let her protect her, just like she had promised—before admitting that she was, in fact, Kara Danvers. It had taken Lena all of a minute to absorb the admission before she agreed without question or complaint. Kara had been worried all throughout the ordeal about how Lena had felt about her keeping her identity a secret, and when all was over with, she made it her mission to talk to Lena about it.

“It wasn’t my right to know,” Lena had said. Kara had pouted and almost cried as she apologized over and over again. Lena had just taken her hand, and squeezed it in the gentlest manner, but gave Kara the comfort she needed. “What matters to me is you’re here, whatever identity it is you wear.”

Kara had promised to never lie to Lena again, once that secret was out. So she fiddles with an invisible lint on her skirt, blue eyes fixed on the movement, before shyly looking up at Lena’s. There is a blush on her cheeks, too, and her bottom lip is between her teeth as she tries to avoid Kara’s gaze.

“I mean. I could pretend I didn’t,” Kara mumbles. Lena just sighs and reaches out for her pen, perhaps in an attempt to do something.

“Well,” the CEO chuckles. “Awkward. Sorry, it’s just—” She waves the hand holding the pen. Kara watches some of the tension leave her shoulders as she sighs again. “I’ve just been... _frustrated_ lately.”

Kara averts her gaze at that. She shouldn’t really be embarrassed; she is an adult, after all, and Lena is her best friend. People talked about their sex lives with their friends, right? She nods in understanding. Lena seems to have taken it as an invitation to continue speaking because she leans forward on her seat as she fiddles her pen around. “It’s just being busy with work, you know? And a distinct lack of social life, and really, who would want to sleep with a Luthor—” She goes on about how it would be harder to look for someone to sleep with because they would probably sell the information out, and she isn’t desperate enough to hire an escort, _yet_ anyway. Kara puffs up her cheeks and nods along in understanding because Lena needs an ear to listen, though she makes small comments under her breath which Lena doesn’t hear—like how Kara could always take her out to some bar with her friends, or how it would be so _easy_ for Lena to find someone because _hello, she’s fucking gorgeous,_ and how she would punch anyone who uses the _she’s a Luthor_ excuse into space. “—all which, of course, add up to a miserably sexless _several_ months. Which is why I’m incredibly... ”

Lena waves her hands as she leans back. Kara looks up at the movement when the CEO trails off.

“Frustrated?” Kara offers. The raven-haired woman chuckles.

“I was going to say horny, but I guess that is a better word.” Lena tilts her head and smirks when Kara blushes and looks away again. “Come now. I haven’t offended your delicate sensibilities, have I?”

Kara manages a scoff and a roll of her eyes, but even without looking she could _feel_ the way Lena smirks. “I get what you- I mean, I-I’m not some- some teenage v-virgin,” Kara sputters, the tips of her ears feeling hot as soon as the word was out.

“Oh,” Lena replies in a breath, like her curiosity is piqued, and the blonde regrets what she had just said when she continues. “You’re not?”

Kara huffs again. “Of course not! I’m- I- I get as frustrated as humans, too!” She crosses her arms defensively. Lena leans forward in her seat again, head tilted like she is studying Kara.

“Is sex with a Kryptonian different?” Lena asks bluntly. Kara whips her attention to her like she is fully offended and her cheeks and ears feel too hot, and before she could answer, Lena is chuckling. “It’s so fascinating to watch you sputter, Supergirl,” she muses.

Kara scoffs and sinks lower into her seat. “You are terrible,” she mutters. “Here I was thinking of offering you some help.”

She doesn’t need her super hearing to catch the faintest hitch of breathing that trips Lena’s laughter into silence. “Excuse me?” Lena asks in a whisper.

It takes a moment for Kara to backtrack what she had just said. She blushes furiously and her heart races, yet she still hears the way Lena’s own heart rate speed up. She swallows thickly and fiddles with the hem of her skirt.  “I mean- just- I didn’t…”

She finds herself unable to continue. So much for not being a sputtering mess. Lena grants her mercy, however, with a patient laugh and understanding in her voice. “It’s fine, Kara,” she says, a lilt in her voice that is curiosity and something else that the blonde isn’t familiar with. “Honestly, I can’t really imagine you offering a friends with benefits kind of arrangement, either, much less with me.”

Kara blinks. With _her?_ Lena Luthor? Kara feels a nosebleed incoming at the mere thought. “What is that supposed to mean?” She asks, voice indignant.

Lena seems taken aback that she is asking, but Kara wants to know more about either parts of her statement. The CEO shrugs. “I mean… You just don’t seem like the type to, you know. Be into that kind of… Thing.”

Kara scoffs and crosses her arms, like the mere implication of what Lena had said offended her. “I could be,” she insists, looking pointedly at Lena. The raven-haired woman quirks up an eyebrow.

“Interesting.”

The tint that probably has never left her cheeks worsens. Kara feels the hot blush creep down to her chest and she squirms on her seat at Lena’s one-word reply. The blonde is quiet but she puffs her cheeks and shrugs.

Lena clicks the pen on her hand on the surface of her desk. The sound is much louder than Kara realized and her gaze zeroes in on it as the CEO speaks again. “Have you ever even been in—”

“No,” Kara interrupts. Lena tilts her head in probable amusement, and Kara just wants the floor to open up whole and swallow her. “I- I just- I mean- How hard can it be?”

Lena laughs and opens her mouth to speak, but before she could, the intercom on her table buzzes. Her secretary’s voice filters through the device, informing the businesswoman of her next meeting, and Kara is thankful for the distraction. Lena stands.

“Apologies for the interruption, Kara,” she says as she collects her files on her desk. The blonde quickly stands too, shakes her head in dismissal of Lena’s apology.

“It’s no problem,” she murmurs. “I should probably go anyway.”

Lena nods easily and reminds Kara to close the balcony door. Before either of them could step away, Lena is turning back to her with a smile that is the most business-like Kara had seen directed at her. She finds that she doesn’t like it. “Yes?” She asks anyway.

“Were you serious?” Lena inquires. Kara almost trips at it.

“About—” The blonde flails her arms and blinks a couple of times. Lena nods slowly and Kara almost _whines._ “I’m- I think—”

“ _Maybe_ we should talk about it later,” the raven-haired woman suggests. There is the understanding smile on her lips again, one Kara is thankful to find, but her own heart is beating like crazy at the implication of Lena’s offer that she almost misses the proposal for a dinner. “If you’d like, I mean.” She tilts her head. “Perhaps my place later at eight, or whenever your hero duties make time for me?”

Kara bites back the reply about how she would always have time for Lena and instead just nods, before belatedly realizing that she _shouldn’t_ have nodded. Lena nods too, however, seemingly pleased with Kara’s response, but before she leaves her office, continues. "Oh god, I totally forgot. You came over for a reason. Did you need something?"

The heroine bites her lip, remembering that their earlier discussion certainly wasn't what she had in mind when she flew over. Not that she had any particular reason for doing so, either. "No," Kara shrugs. "I just wanted to see you."

Lena smiles at that, red-painted lips curving into the most satisfied of smiles. "And you'll see me again. Later." With that, she gives Kara a little waggle of her fingers before slipping out the door. The blonde follows her with her gaze before flying out of the balcony with a heavy sigh.

 _Crap_. What did she get herself into?

//

After excusing herself from the DEO, still in her Supergirl suit, Kara makes her way to Lena's apartment, her focus now on the reason she is doing so. She mutters under her breath because _what in Rao's name_ was she thinking, offering something like _that?_ Not that she hasn’t really thought about _maybe_ kissing Lena, but that was all.

(That was not all.)

So _maybe_ she had a little crush on the woman. Who doesn’t? She’s perfect in every sense of the word and if they were still on Krypton, Lena Luthor would definitely make a wonderful wife and a proud member of the House of El— _wait, no, Kara, focus._ They are going to talk about a friends with benefits arrangement. She isn’t coming over to _marry_ Lena. They were just going to talk. Topic of said talk aside, Kara can handle that.

She lands on Lena’s balcony some time later, cape swooshing behind her, and she picks up the way Lena’s heart rate spikes when she makes her presence known. Kara finds the dark-haired woman in the vast living room of her apartment, lounging on a couch as white as the one she has in her L-Corp office. Lena is nursing a glass of wine, a book on her lap, and Kara tries to ignore how she is just wearing a sheer black nightie that only came mid-thigh. That is a _lot_ to see considering she isn’t using her x-ray vision.

“Supergirl,” Lena greets, an amused lilt in her voice like she is enjoying how she is making the Girl of Steel blush. “You came.”

Kara shrugs, hands tugging on her skirt in a nervous gesture before settling on the couch across Lena. The woman raises her eyebrow and the blonde just puffs her cheeks. “You said to come as soon as I have time for you.”

Lena chuckles, as if remembering. “Right.” She lifts up her glass to sip on her wine, emptying the rest of its contents, before leaning forward to the coffee table to refill it. She gestures to another empty glass. “I know human alcohol doesn’t affect you, but would you like a drink?”

Yes, Kara needs a drink right now. Preferably one that intoxicates her, but she can manage. She is Supergirl after all. She fears nothing. She is invulnerable. She’s indestructible. She’s—

Lena quirks up an eyebrow again and smirks, and Kara has to clench her fists on her lap so she doesn’t end up punching something out of her nerves. Her only comfort is the fact that despite Lena’s calm demeanor, Kara can hear the way her heart pounds in her chest, too. At least it’s both of them. Kara takes it as a good sign and gives her best friend a smile. “I’m good.” A pause. She sighs. “You wanted to, uh, talk?”

The raven-haired woman pulls back and hums, taking her glass of wine with her as she leans back against the couch. She crosses her legs and puts aside her book, and Kara has to summon every will in her body to keep her gaze on Lena’s face. “I did,” Lena answers simply. She takes a small sip of her wine, then sets the glass back on the coffee table. Resting her hands on her lap, she tilts her head at Kara. “I wanted to know if you were serious.”

At that, Kara swallows thickly. Lena, for one, looks serious, like she is wearing a mask fit for business and though an uneasy feeling settles on Kara’s chest, she nods. “About my o-offer?” She practically croaks out. “I- Yes.”

Lena hums softly. “You don’t think it’s selfish of me?”

Kara snorts. “Why would it be selfish of you?”

“Because it only came up at my insistence.”

The blonde shrugs and looks up at the ceiling. “Well, yeah,” she practically breathes out. “It’s not like I could… You know. Come up to you and… Randomly… Offer it…” She furrows her eyebrows and puffs her cheeks before glancing back at Lena. The woman just looks amused.

“You said you’ve never been in one of those arrangements before,” Lena says instead, her calm voice betrayed by her racing heartbeat. Kara nods. “But you’re familiar with them?”

Kara chuckles softly. Yes she is, courtesy of popular media. She nods again.

“Okay,” Lena sighs. Kara looks at her curiously; she looks like she is debating something, and she takes her glass of wine again, takes a long sip, before sighing once more. “You know my predicament, Kara. And as much as I adore, ah, loving myself,” she pauses to laugh lightly as Kara blushes, “I would do well with a partner, considering my work is starting to get affected.” She looks pointedly at Kara at this. The blonde just nods in understanding. “It’s difficult to find potential partners because of my work and, well, my name. And though I assume you don’t have difficulty finding any, considering how gorgeous you are—”

“You think I’m gorgeous?” Kara interrupts. She flushes a brighter red when Lena laughs.

“Darling. Are you really asking me that?”

Kara clears her throat and crosses her arms against her chest, ignoring the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach at the term of endearment. “C-continue.”

Lena does. “As I was saying. I assume your concerns on finding...  bedmates are in regards to keeping your secret.” She smirks. “Considering control is very much hard to hold on to when you’re in the throes of pleasure.”

Kara makes a small choking sound but doesn’t say anything.

“All I’m saying is we can get each other off,” Lena finishes, before gracefully taking her glass of wine again and sipping from it just as Kara painfully chokes on air again. “Unless of course I’m not your type.”

Kara lets out a guffaw at this, and when Lena quirks an eyebrow, the heroine just shrugs. “You’re everyone’s type, Lena,” she mumbles.

“Oh,” Lena breathes out. “Thank you. I…” She blinks several times, then licks her lips. “Okay. Well. I understand if you have qualms on the matter, considering we’re best friends, but I—”

“We need to have rules,” Kara interrupts. She fiddles with her fingers but has her gaze fixed on Lena’s green eyes, and when Lena bites her lower lip, her attention flickers down to it. “I- Rao, that sounds like some movie line, but—”

“I get it,” Lena continues. “You’re my friend first and foremost, Kara. I would never risk our friendship just because of the so-called whims of the flesh.” She scrunches her nose adorably and Kara manages a small chuckle. “So rules should be in place to protect our... friendship.”

“Right. Rules, uh.” Kara scratches the corner of her eyebrow.

“Because that’s what we’ll be, should we pursue this,” Lena continues, staring down at the table in front of her. Kara thinks an expression of darkness crosses her face but she isn’t sure, because then Lena is smiling at her again. “Friends. Who sleep together.”

“Yes…” Kara nods slowly. “Exactly.”

“Okay. So, rule number one. No kissing,” Lena suggests with a bite of her lip. How does she expect Kara to agree to that when she is doing _that?_ All the blonde could think about now was kissing her. “It’s… too romantic a thing.” Kara manages a nod, though she wants to disagree. “And no pet names too.”

“You call me _darling_ and _sweetheart_ all the time though,” the blonde mumbles from her seat. Does Lena think that counts as romantic?

Lena chuckles. “Alright. No pet names during sex then.”

No then. Kara squirms at her reply though. Rao, sex. Yes. That is what they are going to do. Sometime. In the near future. Her brain frizzles a bit at it. “Okay. Uh. How about staying over?”

Lena seems to think about it. “But we do sleepovers.”

“Fair,” Kara hums.

“When and where?” Lena asks.

Kara blinks. “Really, Lena?”

Lena laughs and takes her time sipping on her wine before throwing Kara a mysterious, teasing smirk that does nothing but stoke Kara’s burning need to kiss her. “I have certain… interests.”

The blonde raises both eyebrows. “Like what?” She mutters.

“You’ll find out,” Lena says, finishing her wine. “Maybe.”

“Fine,” Kara huffs. “Rule, uh, three? We can call or text if we want to… You know.”

“You can say it,” Lena drawls. “If we want to have sex.” She laughs when Kara blushes again. “It isn’t even _that_ vulgar.”

“Fine!” Kara huffs again, petulantly crossing her arms and glaring at Lena. The dark-haired woman just smirks. After a moment, she reaches for her wine to take a small sip, and when she speaks, her voice is much softer.

“The arrangement stops should one of us wants it to,” Lena says. She isn’t looking at Kara, just at her wine, and when she finally meets the blonde’s gaze there is a look in her eyes that Kara can’t quite place. “Whatever the reason is. But we stay friends.”

(And there it is, the unspoken rule. They are friends first and foremost. Friends _only.)_

Kara takes a slow, deep breath at it. Whatever _calls of the flesh_ Lena is talking about, they are friends—best friends—first and foremost, and this arrangement of theirs isn’t going to change that. They are just layering different dynamics this time around, but they are and will remain best friends.

(Despite the fact that some days, against her own will and her best of intentions, Kara imagines how things would be if they were something _more._ She just didn’t expect that _something more_ meant this.

She’ll take it.)

“Of course, Lena,” Kara says, conviction in her voice, and there is the fleeting darkness that crosses Lena’s eyes again before it disappears as the woman smiles in satisfaction.

Silence falls on them, and when Lena reaches forward to refill her wine yet again, Kara speaks. “How do we start?” She ask, voice an almost squeak.

Lena pauses on her task and looks up at Kara. “By getting naked?” She says, so seriously that Kara glares at her. And for the first time, Lena’s calm demeanor breaks, her features now a match for her internal nervousness as she looks at Kara with a blush on her cheeks. “Y-you want to start now?”

The blonde bites her lip. “You said you were frustrated. We should... fix that.”

Lena chuckles, then nods as she stands, leaving the glasses and the bottle of wine on the coffee table. She tells Kara to follow her. They arrive at a door at the second floor of Lena’s apartment.

“This is my bedroom,” Lena whispers. The realization of what is about to happen settles on Kara again. The CEO opens the door and lets Kara in, then leans back against it once it’s closed. “So…”

Kara turns to her. She can hear her pounding heartbeat, and as much as Kara wants the earth to open up and swallow her whole again, there is softness in Lena’s gaze that has her chest aching in the best of ways and she finds herself walking to the woman. She offers her hand and Lena takes it. Kara pulls her close to the middle of the room. “It’s just me, Lena,” she assures, smiling at her despite her own nerves. She places her hands on Lena’s shoulders.

“You’re making it hard not to kiss you,” Lena whispers, so softly that she probably didn’t even mean to say it, because the next thing Kara knows Lena is guiding her hands to the straps of her nightie. Kara’s lips part at the action. She lets the woman continue, and Kara feels the soft fabric of her clothing and the warmth of Lena’s hands on hers. Green eyes are fixed on Kara’s blue ones, and when Lena asks her to take it off, she almost combusts on the spot.

 _Oh Rao._ She is going to get Lena Luthor naked. She is going to _see_ Lena Luthor _naked._

“Kara?” Lena whispers, then there are soft hands on Kara’s cheeks. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Kara realizes that she has frozen on the spot. She shakes her head. “N-no, no, I want to.” She finally pushes the straps aside. Lena gives the nightie a tug and the fabric falls to the floor. Kara follows its movement for a moment, only for her to pause, yet again, when expanse of pale skin and glorious curves meet her gaze.

 _Rao in the heavens._ Lena isn’t wearing a bra.

“You okay?” Lena asks, voice devoid of amusement, just... concern and understanding. Kara appreciates it as she manages a jerky nod, to which Lena smiles. “Can I take your cape off?” When Kara nods again, Lena chuckles as she reaches for her shoulder, carefully undoing one side then the other until the red material falls to the floor. “Always imagined doing that,” she giggles, but Kara can’t really focus on the implication of her words because Lena Luthor is standing in front of her in nothing but a pair of black lace panties.

She is gorgeous. Not that Kara had any doubt, no, but now that she can see the curves of her breasts, the perfect alabaster of her skin, her stiff nipples that are practically begging to be kissed, Kara can’t help but be in awe.

“You’re beautiful,” she blurts out. Lena pauses in her task of trying to figure out how to get Kara’s suit off to bite her lip at the blonde’s compliment.

“I… Thank you,” she whispers. Lena rests her hands on Kara’s shoulders; the action surprises Kara, making her tense a little. “Now help me get this off so I can appreciate you better.”

Kara blinks furiously at that, until she realizes what Lena is talking about. She quickly kicks off her boots then strips herself off of her Super suit, leaving her in her underwear. It feels like the room is starting to get hotter now. Kara swallows thickly. There are hands on her hips, then Lena is pulling her against her body with surprising strength. It seems like her earlier nerves have dissipated to be replaced by her frustration, because there is a hand pulling Kara by the neck and the most curious of fingertips on her stomach—then the barest touch of lips on her neck and hot breath against her skin.

“I could ravish you,” Lena husks, and the words send shivers down Kara’s spine and she actually whimpers, hands practically shaking with her barely-kept control as she holds on to Lena’s hips. Soft lips finally descend on her heated skin, and Kara bites down on her lower lip to hold back another moan as Lena presses a slow, open-mouthed kiss on her neck. She drags her hand down and easily unclips Kara’s bra, and with one swift move she is pulling back and taking the fabric with her.

She then stands, right in front of Kara, both of them topless. Lena’s eyes are much darker now, and the pounding in Kara’s ears are doubled—both hers and Lena’s heartbeats. Lena lets out a disbelieving laugh.

“You look like you’re carved by god herself,” Lena muses. They stand across each other, the CEO in just her black lace panties and Kara in just a pair of boy shorts. Lena arches an eyebrow in such thirsty wonder and Kara just shrugs.

“Not all of us can rock lace panties.”

“I’m sure you can rock them just fine, but I quite like these on you.” Lena smirks. “I think I’d like them better off.”

Kara, despite willing herself not to, still flushes at the words. She licks her lips and steps forward, puts her hands on Lena’s waist. “Rule—you need to stop teasing me like that,” she mutters. She copies what Lena has done earlier; she leans in, nuzzles the arch of Lena’s neck, then presses a hot kiss on pale skin. Lena whimpers at the barest touch and it fuels the fire Kara feels.

“But it’s so fun to make you squirm, Supergirl,” Lena responds, and Kara playfully nips on her neck, making the woman gasp.

“Does that get you going?” Kara asks curiously. She peppers kisses up Lena’s ear, teeth grazing the lobe. She did not have much experience on _this_ type of intimacy. She’ll just have to find out what Lena likes, right? She and Lena have similar biology, anyway. Kara easily picks her up to carry her to lay her on the middle of the bed. There’s a particular thrill that she feels at Lena’s little moan.

“Jesus,” Lena laughs breathily. “That was—surprisingly _hot.”_

Kara doesn’t reply. Instead, she kneels on the edge of the bed and looks down at the woman lying in front of her. Lena is gorgeous, so much so that Kara feels an ache in her chest. “Let me take care of you?” Kara finds herself asking, and she hears the way Lena swallows thickly before she nods.

“Please.”

And Kara obeys. She settles on top of Lena. It should be disconcerting, how focused the woman seems to be—all sharp gaze and parted lips that has Kara feeling electricity right on her fingertips. She bites back another compliment of Lena’s beauty and instead dives in, lips latching on to pale skin that ignites another moan from Lena. Kara remembers that the raven-haired woman hasn’t been intimate with anyone for a while now, and a sort of excitement tickles her senses. She is to reacquaint Lena to pleasure at the hands of another. Kara hums, hands touching, exploring; she slots herself between Lena’s legs, her hands on the woman’s thighs as Lena arches into her, Kara’s lips leaving kisses and light nips on her skin.

“Rule,” Kara whispers as she grazes teeth against Lena’s earlobe again. Lena lets out a choked moan of Kara’s name, one that the blonde files away with her darkest memories, as she pulls back to press the gentlest of kisses to Lena’s temple. “We tell each other what we like? Since we’re… new to each other’s bodies.” She makes her way back down, lips tracing Lena’s neck, the column of her throat, her hands slowly moving to the curve of her waist. Lena’s legs remain around her waist, making Kara smile against pale skin, and when her thumbs brush against the underside of Lena’s breasts, the CEO gasps. Kara gives her collarbone a lick before pulling away. Lena’s eyes are slammed shut, her lips parted open, and she already looks so thoroughly debauched even if Kara hasn’t even done anything yet. “Lena,” Kara murmurs. “It might help, what do you think?”

“Kara,” Lena practically growls, and when she opens her eyes the blonde is met with hunger in them that has her gushing in her underwear. Her hands, which until now were just clutching helplessly on Kara’s shoulders, squeeze and attempt to push Kara down. “What I would like is for you to touch me.”

Kara tilts her head, moves her hands higher, and the tremors she tries to hide vanish as her hands settle on Lena’s breasts. Nails dig on her shoulders. Kara isn’t hurt, but the sensation is new and... exciting. "I am touching you,” she points out, gives the soft mounds in her hands a gentle squeeze that has the raven-haired woman hissing and arching her back.

Lena mutters something that sounds oddly like _something on that smart mouth,_ but Kara lets the woman push her down. Her hands rest on the bed beside Lena’s hips, and Kara takes her time kissing down the valley of her breasts, down her trembling stomach. She bites back another compliment but laments to herself— _why, why is she so gorgeous, why_ —as she dips her tongue into Lena’s navel, making the woman moan her name again—Kara, not Supergirl, _Kara_. Lena’s fingers sink into her hair, and the blonde feels blunt nails against her scalp as the CEO moans out _please_ under her breath.

How can Kara deny Lena when she politely asks like that?

The heroine practically purrs as Lena tenderly cards her fingers through blonde hair. Kara dips her fingers on the hem of Lena’s panties, ready to pull them off, but Lena hisses _just fucking rip them off_ with such frustration that Kara actually almost obeys.

Almost.

“What a waste,” Kara mumbles. She plays with the hem of Lena’s panties, eyes focused on the woman’s face—her eyes are so fiery and _hungry_ that Kara falters for a moment. She takes a deep breath, Lena’s scent immediately assaulting her senses, and Kara licks her lips before descending on the raven-haired woman’s clothed core. Kara places an open-mouthed kiss that makes Lena moan. The Kryptonian pushes her tongue against the fabric that, she realizes now, is already damp, and the taste that drowns her tastebuds is something that Kara commits to memory. She mumbles a Kryptonian curse when Lena moans her name again, tugs on her hair hard enough this time for it to sting that Kara chuckles against Lena’s pussy.

“Kara,” Lena growls again. “If I wanted to be frustrated further I would’ve just—”

The complaint dies on her throat when Kara finally rips the stupid fabric off. It’s sheer want to pleasure Lena now that drove Kara to do so—the _want_ to hear Lena moan her name like that again, the want to _feel_ over and over how much she appreciates Kara like this.

So Kara does what Lena has practically been begging for. Kara realizes that, despite her lack of experience, Lena doesn’t seem to mind, because Kara makes up for it with her sheer enthusiasm. Lena is a whimpering mess, beautiful body arched in a perfect bow as she tugged on Kara’s hair, keeping her mouth right where she needed her, as if Kara would dare pull away. Kara’s hands never stayed still. Her hands explored each of Lena’s curves she could reach, finding home on her soft mounds, pink nipples stiff against the warmth of Kara’s palms. It doesn’t take too long for Lena to finish; she’s practically screaming Kara’s name a few heartbeats later, and Kara, the ever generous friend, keeps lapping on Lena’s drenched pussy.

“Oh _fuck,_ ” Lena hisses. Kara isn’t sure she’s ever really heard Lena curse, and the fact makes her a little proud. “Yes, Kara, g-god, fingers, please,” she begs, and Kara obeys. She gives Lena’s cunt a broad lick, her taste coating every inch of Kara’s tongue, until she is gently lapping on the woman’s clit. Lena only whimpers, bucks her hips again, and Kara slides two fingers inside her easily, aided by her copious wetness. Lena moans. Kara finds it addicting—which she would worry about later, of course, but for now she chooses to pepper Lena’s thighs with kisses as she pulls the woman’s legs over her shoulders. Ankles dig against her naked back, hands never cease in their tugs and scratches on blonde hair, and Kara focuses on bringing Lena to the brink again. Lena moans _there_ as Kara’s fingers brush against a spot inside her, and the blonde stays on it over and over.

“Oh god, fuck, I like _that,”_ Lena breathes with a little laugh, and Kara almost rolls her eyes at her silliness. “You’re going to make me come again, Kara,” she whimpers, and Kara looks up just in time for the dark-haired woman to meet her hungry gaze, yet again. Something inside her ignites, squashing the rest of her doubts, and really, Kara thinks she could stay like this for a long while just to keep drawing sounds like that from Lena.

“So come,” Kara whispers easily, confidence dripping from her tongue. She nibbles Lena’s clit, making the woman scream her name again, and her walls flutter tightly around Kara’s digits as she comes, crying out Kara’s name.

Kara rides her orgasm and pulls out her fingers when Lena giggles tiredly. The blonde leaves soft kisses on pale thighs, then moves to lie down beside Lena.

“You okay?” Kara asks.

Lena hums, a satisfied smile on her face. “That’s one way for a Luthor to surrender to a Super, huh?” She laughs. Kara blushes a bit. So maybe her shame hasn’t completely left her. “Just give me a moment because I still can’t feel my legs.”

Kara gives her a smile at that. “It was good, then?” She asks shyly.

Lena pushes stray dark hair off her forehead and looks to her side. “It was amazing,” she hums. “Do I want to know where you learned that, Kara?”

The blonde scrunches her nose. “J-Just—reading,” she mumbles.

“Reading,” Lena echoes. “Very well. I have a question though.”

“Shoot.”

Lena bites her lip. “Will I break my fingers if I use them on- or, well, _in_ you?”

All blood rushes to Kara’s cheeks at that and she squirms, stares up at the ceiling, feeling more naked than she already is. “I- Uh,” she coughs lightly. “Yeah, I guess…”

The CEO hums in thought. “But I _can_ still use external stimulation,” she murmurs, and before Kara could think, Lena says _my turn_ then she is pinning Kara down, their positions switched now. “You’d tell me what you like?” She says in a question.

Kara nods. Lena smiles. Her left hand settles on the bed, beside Kara’s head, as her right starts to explore, much like Kara had done earlier. “I can’t very well use kryptonite,” Lena says, more to herself, even as she kisses Kara’s neck and lazily circles her finger around a perky nipple. Kara can’t really focus on what she is saying considering, _Rao,_ this is the most pleasure she has felt in a while and Lena hasn’t even touched her properly. “That affects you on a cellular level, doesn’t it?” She asks as she licks down Kara’s collarbone, kisses down the valley of her breasts, and Kara doesn’t even realize she asked something until Lena repeats it.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Kara mumbles distractedly. She licks her suddenly dry lips, with all moisture going down south.

Lena chuckles. “Not the most eloquent answer for a writer, Ms. Danvers.” She presses kisses down Kara’s rippling abs, humming with pleased satisfaction.

“You weren’t eloquent either when I had my mouth between your legs too,” Kara mutters, and Lena rests her forehead on her stomach for a moment to _laugh._

“Fair enough,” Lena muses, then leaves a hot kiss above her navel. “My turn though.”

Eloquence fully leaves Kara then, when Lena finally takes her boy shorts off and licks down her soaked slit. It takes all of Kara to not grab _anything,_ to keep her legs open for Lena to keep licking her _oh Rao, like that, Lena,_ and maybe Lena is right—it’s difficult for her to find potential bedmates because she risks her identity _and_ hurting them, but if the way Lena keeps at her task and looks at Kara like she is the last available answer to her thirst is any indication, Lena isn’t scared of that. There’s hunger and _trust_ in her eyes and Kara could only clench her fists against her head, trying to keep control even as she is slowly driven to the edge.

She falls, a few moments later, and Lena is there to catch her, pressing soft kisses on strong thighs and trembling fists as she lies beside Kara. She takes the heroine’s fists, opening them against her hands and kissing her palms. Kara pants, pleasure still buzzing against her fingertips, but she is unable to catch her breath as Lena smiles at her fondly. “You okay?”

She is. She feels good—she hasn’t felt _that_ kind of pleasure in so long that it’s almost cathartic—and she lets Lena know. The raven-haired woman grins and nods, and when she stands with a promise to get water, Kara takes the time to breathe.

She just had sex with Lena Luthor, her best friend.

She is now friends _with benefits_ with Lena Luthor, her best friend, who she also has a teeny, tiny bit of crush on.

She definitely made Lena Luthor come. Lena Luthor made her come, too.

 _Rao._ It’s too much to process, but Kara settles on two things: one, she made Lena feel good, and two, she has the chance to do it again.

“Your power comes from Earth’s yellow sun, right?” Lena asks so casually, as if she hadn’t just given National City’s most powerful woman, quite literally, a screaming orgasm. She walks back to her bedroom carrying two bottles in her hands. She is wearing a fluffy white bathrobe now, and Kara uses her superspeed to get decent as well before taking a bottle. Lena giggles.

“Yes,” Kara answers. She drinks the contents of the bottle in one go without even realizing it. “Why?”

“And Krypton has a red sun, from what I’ve read?” Lena asks. Kara looks at her curiously. The woman shrugs. “You’re looking at a Luthor. I have sources, no matter how questionable they are.”

“You mean your brother.”

“Exactly,” Lena chuckles. “So?”

Kara nods. “You’re right. Why do you ask?”

“I’m sure you know.” Lena shrugs and sits on the edge of her bed. “For science,” she says with a smirk.

Kara narrows her eyes at the raven-haired woman but before she could say anything, a siren rings from the distance. She looks towards it and frowns, stands to make sure she is indeed fully-clothed. “Sorry Lena,” she says, turning to the woman apologetically. “I have to go, there’s a—”

“You don’t have to explain, Supergirl,” Lena says. “Just go. Please take care of yourself.”

Kara blinks at that. It isn’t like she could get hurt _a lot,_ considering she is invincible, but the concern in Lena’s voice makes her smile. She nods.

“Good night, Lena.”

“Good night.” Lena smiles too. “Up, up and away, darling.”

//

The next time Kara sees Lena is the next day, after their... first time together, for lunch. Lena had a meeting at CatCo and asked earlier in the morning if Kara was free. She was, thankfully, and together they buy lunch from the CatCo cafeteria—there are lesser looks their way this time, and Kara is sure that most of those curious glances are due to the fact that _the_ Lena Luthor is getting lunch from the unholy grounds of the cafeteria.

“It isn’t that bad,” Lena chuckles later, at the balcony table they have lunch at. She stabs at her salad and Kara snorts.

“Because you got a salad,” she points out. “That’s literally just... leaves plus some straight-from-the-bottle dressing.”

Lena looks amused at this, and she swallows her bite ever so gracefully. “Your burger doesn’t seem awful, considering you’re already done with it.”

Kara looks down at her empty plate. “No, that’s just because I’m always hungry and I’m not really picky.” She scrunches her nose. “Well, no. I don’t like—” She gestures vaguely to the CEO’s plate.

“Rude,” Lena laughs. Kara grins at her, and they fall into a comfortable conversation that Kara is grateful for, because her concerns about last night affecting their friendship was for nothing. They are okay, it seems, and that is what matters.

So maybe she doesn’t have anything to worry about at all, because Lena doesn’t seem worried. She is the same woman Kara is best friends with, kind and open and Rao, _gorgeous,_ and she hopes Lena doesn’t notice her looking far longer than necessary.

“Thank you for lunch,” Lena says when they are done and she is ready to leave CatCo. She opens her arms for a hug that Kara immediately sinks into, and Lena’s familiar warmth stays with her for the rest of the day—along with the memory of pale skin on her fingertips, of Lena’s taste on her tongue, of Lena’s own tongue between her legs.

Kara had been very, very distracted that day.

//

When Snapper assigns Kara to L-Corp for an article about their launch on the new line of medical chips, the blonde is thankful. It means she has an actual excuse to see Lena, even though her sources are mostly from the R&D Department. She could use a quote from the CEO herself, right?

It’s with this thought that Kara waves at Jess and walks into into Lena’s office. The raven-haired woman is pacing around her desk, the surface of it cluttered with various schematics and designs.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Kara asks. Lena looks up at her, mildly surprised.

“Kara!” She says beaming, and Kara can’t help but smile back. “No, it’s fine. Things are just a little hectic around here but I’ll manage.” Lena pauses and Kara notices her looking, eyeing her from head to toe, and the blonde squirms as she gives herself a once-over. She is wearing a dress, for once—it’s a denim seam dress with a belt over her middle—and Lena seems to appreciate it more than Kara had expected.

Not that she chose the dress for Lena, specifically. Of course not.

“Please have a seat,” Lena offers, gesturing to the CEO’s chair, and Kara looks confused for a moment. Lena nods, confirming that yes, she is offering her own seat to the blonde.

“Okay, uh.” Kara blinks. She fishes out her notebook from her tote bag and when she looks up, Lena is standing in front of her.

“I wanted to show you something,” Lena says, and Kara looks up at her, curious.

“S-Sure, what is it?”

Lena doesn’t answer. Instead, she grabs a remote on her desk—hidden under several sheets of paper—and presses something that made the blinds in her office go down. She turns on her desk lamp, and in the dimness of her office, the red light of the lamp glows bright.

Kara’s eyes widen at the sight of it. Lena just looks concerned, like she is waiting for Kara to escape, so the blonde stays still on her seat. Her hands are on the armrests, clenching but not breaking the metal.

“You- Is that—” Kara manages a swallow. “Is that a red sun simulator?”

Lena nods. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to use it to destroy you or whatever,” she explains with a nervous laugh. Kara feels her heart practically beating out of her chest, because she just _knows_ Lena’s next words. “I mean. Not _that way.”_

Kara could only keep looking at her. Her loss of powers in this red light is surprisingly not uncomfortable. She doesn’t have to think too much about it, and for once, she can actually focus on something else aside from trying not to break anything.

“Are you going to leave when I give you your quote?” Lena asks as she steps closer. She leans down to cup Kara’s cheek, thumb grazing across soft skin. The blonde shudders at the barest touch.

“I have- I have to report back to Snapper,” Kara mumbles.

Lena hums. “How about we test this out first, then I’ll give you what you need?”

“Test what out?” Kara dares ask. Lena quirks up an eyebrow, lips quirked up in an amused smile.

“The red sun lamp,” she says easily. Lena pauses and bites on her lip, as if contemplating if she should say what she was thinking, but speaks anyway. “I want to eat you out and, well, feel your hands in my hair because you feel good and you aren’t holding yourself back.”

Embarrassingly, Kara sputters. Lena chuckles, places her hands on Kara’s bare knees. The touch is electric and a shudder rolls down her spine.

“So what do you think, Ms. Danvers?” Lena asks almost bashfully.

Kara takes her time before nodding, mostly to gather her thoughts together—not to get herself in the mood but more so she doesn’t get _too_ into it. She manages a nod.

Lena smirks almost triumphantly, and though Kara had already seen her naked, she thinks seeing Lena Luthor—fully-dressed in her CEO power suit—get on her knees in front of her as Kara Danvers is one of the sexiest things she has ever seen.

“How was your interview with our R&D?” Lena asks as she pushes the hem of Kara’s dress higher up her thighs. Kara lifts herself up a little to help her, gasps at the hot kiss Lena presses on her inner thigh. Lena stops and raises an eyebrow at Kara, waiting for her response.

“It- It went fine,” Kara says shakily. Lena seems happy with that simple response because the next thing Kara knows, she is pushing her hands to spread Kara’s legs wider and leaning in to kiss her pussy through her panties. So used to power in her bones, Kara’s reflex is to clench her fists on her sides. Lena smiles at her, and with one look reminds her of the red light in the room stripping away her strength.

“You have every right to mess up my bun,” Lena reminds with a smirk, then she is pulling off Kara’s panties. The blonde gasps at the first contact of lips on her pussy, of tongue running up her slit, and she blushes at her state of wetness before all traces of embarrassment melt to give way to pleasure at Lena’s tongue. With Lena’s permission lingering in the air, Kara reaches for Lena’s hair, fingers threading through her bun. She gives it a slight tug as Lena flicks her tongue against her clit, and the glint in those green eyes tell Kara that the CEO actually liked that.

Kara pulls Lena’s dark hair out of its bun as the woman eagerly eats her out, and for once Kara lets herself lose control—moans filter softly out of her lips, thighs tremble against Lena’s head, and her back arches when she comes with a silent scream. She pants on Lena’s chair, which is thankfully intact, and there is a hot blush on her cheeks when she sees the proud expression on the CEO’s face.

“Well,” Lena drawls as she stands. She runs her ring and middle finger up her chin to her lower lip, sucks her middle in her mouth for a moment then tilts her head at Kara, smiling. The blonde is barely able to breathe at the orgasm she just had and at the sight of Lena acting like she just had the best meal of her life. “What was it you wanted to ask?”

Kara breathes out a curse and blinks, still trying to pull herself together. Lena chuckles.

“Has anyone told you you taste divine?” She says so casually, even as she turns off the red sun simulator and puts her blinds back up. Kara takes the time to recover, pushes her dress down and does her best to look decent, though Lena herself looked so delectable with her messy hair.

“We can use that red sun simulator in the bedroom, right?” Kara asks, finally, and she hates the smug expression on Lena’s face but she needs to know.

“Seeing as it’s fully working now, yes,” Lena answers. She licks her lips and Kara blushes further. “How do you feel?”

Kara looks down at her hands. She doesn’t feel any different, so she stands and gives herself a slight push. When she hovers over the floor, she smiles to herself. “Good. Really good. I- I have to go though,” she mumbles, tugging on her dress before making her way to the door.

“Kara?” Lena calls out to her.

Kara turns. “Yes?”

“You still don’t have my quote.”

“Oh,” the reporter breathes, furrows her eyebrows. “Uh. Right.”

Lena smiles, victorious and understanding all the same. “I’ll text you. Be safe.”

//

Kara is at her apartment some days later on a Saturday, trying to write an article while bulldozing through several boxes of donuts, when she receives a text from Lena.

 _I have food,_ the text reads. Kara snickers and glances at the three boxes of donuts she had already finished. She takes a quick picture then sends it with _I do too!_

Lena replies quickly. _No to pizza and potstickers then?_

Kara actually gasps, speed types _you better be here quick!!!!!_ before standing to clean up her mess. She checks her draft; she could be done by the time Lena arrives.

There’s a knock on her door.

She gives it an x-ray scan to find Lena on the other side, a box of pizza in her hands, on top of it a large paper bag. Kara rushes to open the door.

“I didn’t mean that quick,” she laughs as she lets Lena in. The raven-haired woman shrugs as she walks inside, heading to the kitchen to put down the food she is bringing.

“Sorry for the lack of a heads-up,” Lena says as she takes off her coat, revealing one of her usual power dresses. Kara tries not to stare as she takes the coat from her and hangs it from the rack.

“It’s totally fine. Always a pleasure to see you.” Kara heads back to the table to check on the paper bag and takes out the bowl of potstickers. “What’s up with the dress? Meeting?” She excitedly takes chopsticks and gets one, popping it in her mouth, then checks the box of pizza.

“Oh, no,” Lena laughs. “I met an old friend earlier today.”

 _Old friend._ Kara blinks at that and nods. She wonders who Lena met with, but she tells herself that is Lena’s business. Instead, she ignores the brewing jealousy she feels and indulges herself another glance at the dress Lena is wearing—a gorgeous dark blue that suits her well, tight along her curves. Kara shoves another potsticker in her mouth to stop herself from drooling. “You didn’t get anything for yourself?” She asks through a mouthful, waving to the bowl of dumplings.

Lena smiles. “I’m not quite hungry for food.”

Realization settles on Kara and she almost chokes on her potsticker. Not the sexiest of things for Lena to see, considering she just propositioned Kara.

“No pressure and no rush, Kara,” Lena assures. “I also just wanted to see you.” She walks past Kara’s laptop to get water from the fridge to offer it to the blonde. Kara gulps it down in one go. Lena glances at her open draft. “You have a typo,” she notes, “do you mind?” She asks, gesturing to the laptop.

Kara shakes her head and mumbles _go ahead._ Lena nods and sits on Kara’s abandoned chair. She begins working on the reporter’s draft as Kara eats, or at least tries to. She doesn’t finish her food though—which is probably a first—because she is distracted by the look of concentration on Lena’s face. It should be a crime, to be that gorgeous. As calmly as she could, Kara heads to the sink to clean herself up. Lena doesn’t seem to notice her, too focused on the article she is reading over. The blonde stands behind Lena’s chair, hands resting on tense shoulders that go slack under her touch.

“I don’t think I’m quite hungry for food now, either,” she murmurs, then leans down to kiss Lena’s neck. The raven-haired woman lets out a soft sigh.

“Are you sure?” She asks. Kara responds by fiddling with the zipper of Lena’s dress, pulling it down just enough to expose pale skin. It’s only been how many days. Is it a crime for Kara to crave her now?

“Completely certain,” Kara replies. “Bedroom?”

Lena is barely able to nod before Kara is picking her up and bringing her to her bedroom.

It’s only when she has Lena writhing underneath her, her dress riding around her waist, that Kara realizes she should be careful or she’ll hurt Lena. There are hands on her waist though, blunt nails she can feel against her abs as Lena makes a move to take her shirt off, but Kara has to pull away for a moment to _breathe_ and find control again.

“Hold on,” she gasps, and Lena actually _whines._ “Just- give me a moment, Lena.”

Lena, worried now, sits up as Kara rolls over, running her hand through her hair as she tries to push away her raging hormones in order for her to _think._ “Everything okay?” Lena asks. “If you don’t want to, I can just—“

“Oh, I want to, Lena,” Kara laughs, almost self-deprecatingly. “Just- I almost forgot I’m not human and I was close to losing it back there.”

Lena blinks a couple of times then lets out a sigh of realization. “Right, I forgot. I—wait here,” she tells Kara, then the CEO is heading past her bedroom. Kara takes the time to breathe, feels blood rushing against her ears, and when Lena returns to the bedroom she is smiling.

“Why are you smiling?” Kara asks, unable to hide the frustration in her voice. Lena just shrugs. She shows Kara a box she is carrying and pulls out a lampshade similar to the one she has at her L-Corp office. Just like that, Kara’s raging hormones are back full-force, and Lena is barely able to set up the red sun simulator and turn it on before she is pinned on the bed again, Kara smirking down at her hungrily.

“You, Ms. Luthor, are a genius,” she husks. Her article and the rest of the food Lena brought are forgotten as Kara takes her fill of _her_ instead.

Lena takes her turn, too, practically begs for it. Kara indulges her and herself; for someone who has held on to control of her strength for so long—a miscalculation of her strength can pulverize buildings and crush bones—it’s a different kind of pleasure to just _give in_ , and her apartment walls stand witness to how a Super surrenders to a Luthor.

Lena leaves without any indication she was ravished over and over on Kara’s bed—and her shower, once. Her dress is impeccable and her hair is in a neat ponytail now, and though there is a hickey right above the collar of her dress, she promised Kara it’s nothing to worry about.

Not that Kara worried about it. She was a little proud of it, though Lena had established a new rule after that: no marks.

“You should finish your article,” Lena reminds as Kara opens the door for her. The reporter puffs her cheeks and nods anyway, and Lena smiles at her. “See you soon,” she adds, then presses a kiss on the corner of Kara’s mouth.

It catches Kara off-guard but Lena doesn’t say anything. Instead she walks out of Kara’s apartment, and if it weren’t for the CEO’s racing pulse Kara would think she just imagined the kiss.

She doesn’t finish her article.

//

Kara loves patrolling the city. After being locked up at CatCo for long hours and listening to Snapper rip her every article to shreds, the sights and sounds of the city are refreshing—all the trouble forthcoming aside, of course. There’s a thrill about flying that never grows old, and she savors the cool wind on her hair and the clouds on her fingertips. When she finishes her usual route, she checks in with Alex and tells her everything is in the clear. The agent tells her to return to the DEO and Kara confirms, promises she will be back soon. She makes a sharp turn, promptly avoiding a corporate building, and makes her way back. She slows down when she catches sight of L-Corp. She remembers a few days back, Lena underneath her, Lena between her legs, and really, it should be embarrassing that _this_ is all she can think about now considering she just had brunch with her best friend the day before, but it is like she is seeing Lena in a whole new light now. Not that her thoughts stayed in the gutter and the gutter alone. Sometimes she finds herself daydreaming about how it would feel to kiss Lena, especially after that chaste kiss on the corner of her lips—it doesn’t help that Lena wears the reddest shades of lipsticks or smiles in the most beautiful of ways that all Kara could do sometimes when she talks is look down and _stare._

The heroine finds herself landing on the CEO’s balcony. Lena looks up from her laptop and smiles— _Rao,_ there she is again, smiling at Kara like she brought her the best news even if the blonde only quite literally arrived unannounced.

“Supergirl,” Lena greets. She turns in her seat and crosses her legs, looking amused for some reason. “I was _just_ thinking about you,” she says, then gestures to her laptop. “Well, not you. Kara,” she clarifies with a smile. “I read your article. Impeccably written as usual. Thank you.”

Kara licks her lips and nods. “I’m not actually here for that, but you’re welcome, Lena.”

The raven-haired woman quirks an eyebrow. “And what are you here for, exactly?”

Kara is at least able to fight back the blush that threatened to take over her features. Instead she takes a sure step forward, tilts her head at Lena. There is confidence in her veins that she doesn’t quite know the source of, but Lena seems… pleased, for the most part, and Kara hears the spike in her heartbeat.

“I was wondering if I could have a snack,” Kara says simply, thankfully without stuttering. Lena actually chuckles.

“Oh?” She smiles and uncrosses her legs. Kara follows the movement with a dark gaze. “Any preference?”

The heroine takes another step forward.

“You.”

Lena bites her lip and Kara grows hungrier.

//

Kara’s favorite part of Lena’s CEO outfits, she realizes now, is her pencil skirts—easy access and all, she thinks, as she gets comfortable on her knees between Lena’s legs. She pushes Lena’s skirt to her waist, pulls her panties to the side, and drowns herself in the taste that is Lena. Kara doesn’t quite know, at this point in time, which was more addictive: her taste, or the way she reacted to every little movement Kara indulges her with. The dark-haired woman tries her best to keep quiet, though Kara does her best to tear more moans of _her_ name from those plump lips. Her hands are on Kara’s head, tugging on blonde hair and keeping her there as if Kara dares pull away.

A phone rings. Kara barely notices it, but Lena jumps slightly. She licks her lips and ignores it until silence falls again, but moments later it rings once more. Lena growls and reaches for the device with one hand, her other still firmly holding on to blonde hair. Kara watches her curiously, tongue slowly licking up her slit only to press lightly on Lena’s clit. The CEO curses, though Kara isn’t sure if it’s because of her action or of who is calling.

“I- I need to take this, Kara,” she says with a whimper. Kara hums and debates pulling away. She doesn’t move for a moment, and Lena moans, much louder this time, grips her phone in her hand before tugging on blonde hair as if warning Kara to _not_ stop.

Kara is always up for a challenge. Not that she is competitive by all means, it’s just that Lena seems to be. She answers the call with a cool and calm _Lena Luthor_ just as Kara hooks her thighs over her shoulders. Lena parts her mouth with a silent moan and meets the heroine’s gaze, and Kara hopes Lena can see her smirk. The blonde pulls back from Lena’s pussy, just enough to make Lena glare at her, but she apologizes quickly with two fingers slipping into tight heat. Kara is rewarded with Lena throwing her head back in pleasure, hot walls clenching around her digits and a harsher tug in her hair.

“ _Yes,”_ Lena hisses on the phone, and Kara knows it was for her and not whoever was on the other line. She lets out a slow breath as the blonde begins a slow pace of fucking her with her fingers. Lena licks her lips and stares so intently at Kara’s eyes it almost feels like she’s _performing._ “I understand your predicament, Mr. Wayne, trust me, but I do need to get this _done.”_ Her sentence is punctuated with a little growl and a roll of her hips, an almost wordless request for more, and Kara hums against her clit to slide a third finger inside her.

“Good,” Lena hums, and she smiles down at Kara, licks her lips again. “I look forward to this partnership then.” She ends the call then, practically throws her phone back on her desk. “Fuck,” she moans, as if they hadn’t been interrupted by Bruce Wayne himself—does Lena not know _who_ he is?—and threads both hands back into Kara’s hair. “Harder,b- blondie,” Lena gasps. If Kara wasn’t busy with her mouth she would chuckle at the nickname—it was new, cute, too, she thinks. She obeys Lena’s request, causing the CEO to bite back a louder moan.

“I’m gonna come,” Lena whimpers, and Kara doesn’t relent until the woman’s mouth drops in a silent scream, her body tensing against Kara. The blonde laps up her wetness, and when Lena has calmed down, she pulls out her fingers and presses kisses on both her thighs, then sucks her fingers clean.

Lena watches her with dark eyes. “How did I ever believe you were innocent?” She drawls, making Kara flush lightly. Lena smirks. “There’s the reason why.”

Kara huffs. “Clearly I haven’t done well if you’re still talking,” she mutters as she stands.

“You did quite well considering I can’t feel my legs,” the CEO shoots back. She nibbles on her bottom lip. The blonde knows the offer that is on her tongue, but before she could speak, a security alarm blares in the distance. She curses her luck and huffs to herself.

“I hate to eat and run, but—” Kara gestures vaguely towards the direction of the emergency.

Lena stares at her incredulously and laughs. “If only National City knew,” she smirks as she tugs on her skirt to make herself look decent. “Be safe, darling,” she says, offers a wave goodbye.

Kara grins and leaves, Lena’s taste lingering on her mouth and butterflies waking up in her stomach at that term of endearment.

If only National City knew.

(If only Kara _knew_.)

//

“Kara,” Alex says in almost a grieving tone that the blonde turns to her worriedly, “can we talk?”

The heroine nods and gets up from where she has been lounging in the DEO in the past ten minutes, having just arrived from her latest mission.

“What’s up?” She asks as Alex guides her to a more secluded area. Kara furrows her eyebrows. “Everything okay?”

The older Danvers clears her throat, crosses her arms, and blushes. “Listen. Just- I just want to remind you that, uh, pressure on your,” she gestures to her ear, “comm piece, uh- a-activates your comms.”

Kara looks even more confused now, until it clicks in her mind. She blushes a hot red and Alex has the decency to look down and nod sagely.

“Yup,” the agent sighs.

“Oh Rao. _Rao,_ oh kill me, please,” Kara mutters, starting to pace and run her hands through her hair. “Please, _please_ tell me no one else heard—”

“Winn and Vasquez did,” Alex says, sounding almost sorry. “J’onn was out, but he returned and I think he read—”

“ _Don’t_ finish that sentence,” Kara begs. She sits on her haunches and covers her face with her hands. “How- how much did you guys hear?”

Alex squirms. “Not a lot. Just- Well, uh, at first we thought someone was in trouble because… You know. It could’ve been a moan of pain! But when—” She clears her throat, scratches the back of her neck, never once looking at Kara. “When it became apparent it was something… _else,_ we- we turned your comms off.”

Kara whines and buries her head in her arms. “Stop talking, please,” she mutters. She can’t believe how reckless she has been. She should’ve remembered that, of course, but it seems she can’t quite focus on other things when she is… _distracted_ with Lena.

The blonde feels an awkward pat on her back and Alex chuckles. “I mean. Am I surprised you were doing _that_ with Lena Luthor? Yes,” she mumbles. “And I really could’ve lived with not hearing—”

“It was an accident!” Kara whines again.

“Us hearing or you—”

“Clearly the former!”

Alex just hums and lets her younger sister sulk in silence. She speaks after a while. “Just be careful, Kara.”

The words sound innocent enough, and if Kara didn’t know Alex she’d think she was warning her because Lena is a Luthor—except there’s something in the way Alex said those words that has Kara sighing.

“I know what I’m doing, Alex,” she whispers, almost as if she is giving a reminder to herself.

//

_Have I ever told you that I loved your shirts?_

Kara stares at Lena’s text.  She doesn’t know what to make of it. She could only look down at the one she is wearing—a black-striped white shirt tucked neatly in her dark slacks. She grins and takes a selfie. .

 _How about this one?_ She sends as a caption to the photo.

Lena’s reply is quick. _Are you busy?_

She frowns, having expected at least a reaction to her shirt. She glances at the draft she is proofreading. Quickly emailing it to Snapper, she sends Lena a negative and closes her laptop.

 _Come over to my place,_ Lena replies, and Kara doesn’t really hesitate. She heads out of the nearest fire exit and flies out of CatCo, arriving at Lena’s balcony in record time.

“Lena?” She calls out, though a quick scan of the apartment reveals the woman is in her bedroom. Without meaning to, she catches the slightest of sounds—a barely-held back whimper—and the blonde tries her best not to overthink, but her second nature to keep Lena safe wins. She finds herself speeding to Lena’s room, practically tearing the door open, only to crush the doorknob in her hand when she finds Lena on her bed.

Lena, still in one of her office blouses except she is only wearing a lacy pair of panties, her right hand between her legs and the other clutching her phone in a death grip.

Finally noticing Kara, Lena has the decency to sit up and look bashful at being caught, only to frown when she looks at her visitor.

“Did you just break my door?”

Kara looks down at her hand to the crushed door knob, then to the door, only to realize she had already walked into the room and that she is, in fact, carrying the plank of wood after tearing it clean off its hinges.

“I thought you were in trouble!” Kara exclaims, moving to set the door against the wall. She hears Lena chuckle and she turns to glare at her. It’s ineffective though; even her faux-annoyance melts away at Lena looking so delectable like that, wavy hair over her shoulders in nothing but a blouse and panties.

She smirks at Kara. “No. I was just appreciating a little find I had,” she explains, lifting her phone and waving it. Kara scowls at the device and walks to the woman, and Kara has to blink several times to make sure she is seeing correctly.

The photo on Lena’s phone is of her. Specifically, Kara at a press conference some months ago, asking a question if she remembered it correctly, but she realizes the context Lena has been appreciating it in—in the photo, Kara is wearing a button-down gingham shirt, tucked in her usual dark slacks, her hair in a neat bun. Her regular work outfit, except for this presscon, she decided to wear a nice little dark blue tie she found in her closet.

_Oh._

“Were you going through photos of me in shirts?” Kara asks dumbly, dragging her gaze from the phone to Lena.

The raven-haired woman grins innocently. “No,” she answers with a shrug. “Just your profile at the CatCo website. I was reading through articles for L-Corp and found yours. Your digital media manager is _very_ dedicated in uploading recent photos of your reporters.”

Kara sighs and curses Eugene. “That- That doesn’t explain—” She gestures at Lena’s state of undress. “This. “

Lena frowns. “What do you mean it doesn’t?” She puts her phone down and stands right in Kara’s personal space, gentle hands resting on her shoulders as her fingers fiddle with the collar of her shirt, as if she is imagining a necktie. Kara swallows. “I did say I loved your shirts,” she says, voice low now. “And honestly, you in that neck tie? I couldn’t help myself.”

Kara almost whimpers at the teasing lilt in Lena’s voice and the assault of images behind her eyelids: Lena, touching herself on her bed, as she went through innocent photos of Kara in her shirts.

She never realized she had that effect, much more on anyone like _Lena Luthor._

“Why are you still wearing panties then?” Kara dares ask, despite the heat she feels go up her neck.

Lena smirks, slowly drags her thumbs against Kara’s collarbones through her shirt. “I was waiting for you, darling.”

Kara quirks up her lips. “Sorry about that,” she says, taking Lena’s hands from her shoulders so she could kiss her palms. “I’ll make sure the wait’s worth it then.”

It’s Lena who guides Kara to bed, and with a flick of a switch, red light soaks her bedroom.

//

A few hours later, Kara and Lena bask in the afterglow of their orgasms. There is a satisfied smile on Lena’s face that makes Kara grin proudly.

“That smug look on your face should annoy me,” Lena notes as she makes no move to get dressed. Instead, she settles under the warmth of the sheets, Kara’s body pressed to her side.

“And yet,” Kara drawls, making Lena giggle. She reaches for her phone when it dings with a notification, then frowns at the sight of it.

“We skipped dinner,” she notes, finally sitting up. She looks at Kara worriedly as she reaches for her blouse from earlier. “Pizza okay?”

Kara doesn’t even think about it, time of the night be damned. Not only because pizza is great any time of the day, but also because she is glad Lena isn’t kicking her out after their… time together. “All-meat?”

Lena rolls her eyes as she dial a number on her phone. “How do you even taste that good with your diet?” She comments dryly.

Kara gasps. “Okay, that is really offensive,” she huffs, causing Lena to laugh. “I like fruit salad,” the blonde mutters, making Lena giggle further, and she moves to kiss Kara’s forehead with an _I’ll order dinner, sit tight,_ before she is walking out of the bedroom.

She leaves a half-naked, confused Kara. Not that Kara could complain about such a simple forehead kiss. Friends do that, right? Normal friends. And it wasn’t done _during_ the deed so it doesn’t count against the rules, right?

And so what if Lena broke the rules, anyway? They haven’t quite discussed the penalties of it. Kara bites her lip in thought as she gets dressed.

“Kara!” Lena calls out from outside, and the blonde speeds her way to her. The CEO chuckles from where she stands in the kitchen. “Water?” She offers instead.

Kara takes it with a smile. “Thank you.”

They end up waiting for the pizza on the couch, watching crappy reality television, and when dinner arrives Kara answers the door. She thanks the doorman and brings the paper bag and the box of pizza to the living room, kicking off Lena’s legs off the coffee table despite the younger woman’s incredulous _hey!_ to put their food down.

“What else did you get?” Kara asks as she opens the paper bag. Lena just shrugs. When Kara fishes out a cup of fruit salad, she glares at Lena and the CEO laughs so hard she snorts. A feeling of familiarity settles on Kara at it, and though she tries to act pissed, the warm smile that only Lena manages to coax from Kara makes itself known.

“You are the worst,” Kara mutters as she sits back on the couch beside the raven-haired woman, the box of pizza on her lap.

“Oh please, darling,” Lena chuckles, taking the paper bag to take the cup of fruit salad back. “You love me.”

(If only Lena knew.)

//

Kara stays over that night and wakes up to an empty bed. She finds Lena in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for two in her blouse from the night before, and Kara is hit with the warm familiarity all over again. She isn’t able to join Lena as an emergency called for Supergirl’s attention, but she makes sure to wrap it up quickly that she still manages to join Lena for the rest of her breakfast—Lena is a _slow_ eater and Kara can go through four sets of her meals before she can even finish hers.

It’s not the first time Kara stays the night after they have done what… friends with benefits do. They are friends first and foremost, after all, and they enjoy each other’s company before and after they _enjoy_ each other. It’s not like they have sex all the time either; sometimes, they are both content to just watch movies and have dinner together at either their apartments, sometimes with their friends around—though Kara has never quite explained to Lena that Alex, Susan, and Winn are looking at her like _that_ not because she’s a terrible sport or because she’s a monster at card games, but because they had heard her moaning for Kara.

And Kara finds that she enjoys Lena’s company far too much now, so much so that sometimes, she finds the lamest of excuse to drop by and see her. She is Supergirl, after all, and Lena is a Luthor and her best friend, it’s very acceptable for her to fly by all the time to check in on her and make sure she was alright, right? It doesn’t matter that sometimes she brings coffee or donuts or plumerias or chocolates actually from other countries, or that sometimes she drops by just to eat Lena out, or have Lena eat her out, or that sometimes she literally just waves by Lena’s balcony just to see the woman smile. Friends, benefits or otherwise, probably do that all the time, and Lena just happened to avail of the advantages of being best friends with a superpowered alien.

//

Kara spends the night, once, and she falls asleep with Lena in her arms—she likes Kara’s warmth, she says, teases her a portable warmer, and the blonde lets her soak it all in. She wakes up the morning after, before Lena does, to the bustling of the city around them. Kara focuses on Lena’s heartbeat, watches her sleep peacefully. She looks so much younger with dreams flitting behind her eyelids, and Kara can’t help but reach out to cup her cheek. She’s warm, warm like the feeling that settles on Kara again—that familiarity that quietly grows every moment she spends with Lena.

The raven-haired woman stirs and a smile graces her lips before her sleepy eyes open, blessing Kara with the liveliest of greens.

“Good morning,” Lena grins, and she feels the purr of her greeting against her palm. She realizes she is still cupping her cheek, and before she could pull away, Lena is taking her by the wrist and kissing her palm. “I had a dream about you,” she whispers, lips still brushing against Kara’s palm.

“Do tell,” Kara says with a little smile.

Lena bites her lip. Kara has taken to knowing each of Lena’s little reactions, and her heart races at the possibility.

“You were touching me,” Lena explains almost bashfully. Kara chuckles.

“Touching you how?”

Lena licks her lips and meets Kara’s gaze. At the blonde’s nod, Lena guides the hand she is holding lower, lower, until she brushes against Lena’s naked thighs underneath the sheets. “Like this,” she whispers.

Kara doesn’t need to be told twice. She lets her hand wander, fingertips brushing against soft skin until they meet Lena’s heated core.

“Already wet for me?” Kara husks—an air of confidence she doesn’t usually wear. Digits sink into tight wetness and Lena moans.

“Dream you’s fault,” the raven-haired woman murmurs. Hands grab Kara’s arms, holding on to her as she starts an unhurried pace fitting for the morning.

Except their slow morning is disturbed by Kara’s ringing phone. The DEO. She growls. “That’s- They need Supergirl,” she says, meeting Lena’s equally frustrated expression.

Lena sighs. “Go, darling,” she relents. “The world needs you.” It’s her who pushes Kara’s hand away. Kara nods and moves to get dressed, and before she leaves for the balcony, she turns to Lena.

“Don’t touch yourself.”

Lena actually laughs. “You’re kidding.”

Kara bites her lip at that. “Actually, I’m not,” she says. With a quick trip past Lena’s closet she takes a scarf. She raises it for Lena to see. The CEO tilts her head before agreeing with a soft _please,_ and Kara ties Lena’s wrists together before snugly restraining her to the headboard.

“There,” she says simply, then flies off for the DEO.

//

Kara is only half-distracted while kicking alien ass. Alex seems to understand but she thankfully doesn’t anything, but Winn does make a comment about how _the missus awaits!_ when Kara says that she had to go. Kara glares at him and Alex elbows him to shut up. The blonde barely hears his apology as she hurries back to Lena’s apartment.

She finds the woman on her bed, still tied up, watching television.

“How did you even turn that on?” Kara asks with a laugh as she walks into the bedroom, cape billowing proudly behind her.

“Do you really think my apartment doesn’t have voice command?” Lena asks, sounding almost offended. Kara raises her hands in apology and smiles. When she chances a look at the screen, she finds that Lena has been watching her earlier fight.

“Now that you saved the world yet again, Supergirl,” Lena practically purrs. “How about you come here and rock mine?”

Kara actually giggles. “That was terrible.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Shut up and fuck me, Kara.”

She does, Supergirl suit on and all. The binds stay for a round or two until Lena begs it’s her turn, and maybe it was all that pleasure of Lena’s fingers fucking her into orgasm, but Kara thinks she hears Lena murmur _come for me, baby_ against her neck. Kara comes with a cry of Lena’s name, pants for breath under the CEO, skin flushed pink and soaked in the red lamp’s light. Lena turns it off and settles on the bed beside Kara.

“I don’t think I want to go to work,” Lena says with a little yawn.

Kara chuckles. “Easy for you to say, you own your company.”

Lena hums. “Maybe I should buy CatCo so you can skip with me,” she comments nonchalantly. She sits up and grabs her phone. Kara watches her text someone before laying back down. “Do you think James would mind? He’s your acting CEO, right?”

Kara whips her attention to Lena. “Are you serious?”

Lena shrugs. “I just asked my lawyers to draft up a proposal.”

“You’re kidding.” Kara stares at her in disbelief. Lena just yawns again, tugs the sheets over them, and curls into Kara’s arms.

“Won’t you skip too, darling?” She asks, voice entirely too sleepy to sound remotely sexy but it does anyway. How is Kara even supposed to say no to that? The warm familiarity in her chest burns.

“Just this once.”

//

It happens several times. Ironically, a lazy Lena is a force to be reckoned with—her sleepy gaze and lazy drawl and her soft, soft warmth entices Kara to roll back to bed with her over and over again, to sleep, to touch, to just be, and the warm familiarity in her chest reaches a fever pitch that it starts to ache when she cannot simply lean in to kiss Lena, because that is against the rules they have established for this arrangement.

(If only Kara _never_ knew.)

//

It’s many sleepovers and lazy mornings later that Kara finds herself making her way to L-Corp, paper bag of breakfast bagels and two cups of hot chocolate in tow. She waves at Jess and greets her a good morning, but before she could make her way to Lena’s office, Jess stops her.

“Ms. Luthor just has a visitor,” she explains, motioning for Kara to wait in the lobby. She nods and sits on the couch, curious, and when she hears that familiar heartbeat spike, her second nature kicks in and she gives the woman’s office a listen—to make sure she’s _okay,_ she tells herself.

She only hears Lena _giggle,_ and seconds later she is walking out of her office flushed pink with a tall, _gorgeous_ woman behind her.

Lena beams at Kara when she sees her, only to frown when she sees what the blonde is bringing. “Kara, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were coming,” she says with an apologetic sigh.

Kara easily waves her concern away. “It’s okay, my fault.” She smiles at Lena and eyes her companion warily. “Meeting?”

“Oh!” Lena lights up and turns to the tall woman. “Diana, this is Kara, my best friend,” she introduces. The woman, Diana, immediately offers the blonde a warm smile and a hand for her to shake. “Kara, this is Diana, my… an old friend.”

Kara tries to push away the growing jealousy she feels. Instead she gives Diana a smile too, takes her hand to shake it, doing her very best not to _crush_ it. The pause Lena gave between Diana’s name and _what she is to Lena_ gave Kara an uneasy feeling.

“We’re actually off to get brunch,” Lena explains with a bite of her lip. “I- Rain check, please?”

Kara smiles again and gestures for them to go ahead. “Take care, you,” she tells them, and Lena only smiles before she walks to the elevator with Diana.

Tall. Gorgeous. Diana. _Ugh._

Kara is jealous. She can’t quite believe it, but she is. Lena is her best friend, after all, and this“old friend,” whatever that meant, isn’t settling well with her. With a huff, Kara leaves the bagels and hot chocolate to Jess, who accepts them with a big thank you. She leaves L-Corp, having every intention of going to work, but jealousy tugs at the back of her mind and it’s with every bit of irrationality that she focuses her hearing in search for Lena.

Alex wouldn’t be proud of her, but she _needed_ to know.

She finds Lena’s heartbeat easily. She’s in what Kara thinks is her favorite restaurant. She hears her giggle again, then there’s only silence and the clinking of cutlery on plates.

“I’ve missed you,” a voice says. Diana. Kara rolls her eyes and huffs to herself as she makes her way to the nearest fire exit. She shoots off into the sky as soon as she could. “I hope you have been well?”

Kara can hear the smile in Lena’s voice when she answers. “I have been, yes. And you?”

“I could be better,” Diana replies, and if she was anyone else, Kara would’ve _aww’_ ed.

The way Lena chuckles almost sounds fond. Kara can imagine her leaning forward on the table. “Why, Ms. Prince, is something the matter?” Diana _Prince,_ really?

Diana sighs, and it takes a moment for her to answer. “I lied when I said I came here for business,” she says, voice thick with her accent. Another pause. “I actually came here to see you.”

“Diana—”

“No, no,” the woman replies with a little laugh. “I know what you’re going to say. And I’m not- I’m not here to try again. I’m just here to say that I’ve missed you.”

Lena takes a bit too long to reply and Kara is filled with unease and growing guilt now, and before she could hear what Lena says, she makes her way to CatCo, just as she should have earlier.

(What she doesn’t hear—

“That’s all?” Lena asks, voice hesitant.

“And that I can see that you are happy. That much is enough for me.”

Lena smiles. “Ever the martyr.”

“You bring it out of me,” Diana says with a small laugh. Silence, save for the cutlery. Diana speaks again, voice soft, careful, as if she knows she is treading a line. “Tell me about Kara.”

Lena chuckles softly at that. “We’re good friends.”

“Are you now?” Diana asks, curious and probing. “Is that all?”

“Must you always see through everything?” Lena asks with a sigh. “We’re... good friends,” she settles with.

Diana doesn’t prod. “She makes you happy,” she says instead.

Lena smiles. “She does.”

Diana smiles, too. “Make sure she knows.”)

//

Lena invites Kara the day after for brunch, despite Kara insisting the CEO didn’t owe her anything. She agrees anyway, even volunteers to go to L-Corp even when Lena offered visiting CatCo. Lena tells her she had ordered Chinese food and she can come over as soon as she’s free—preferably using the human way—but Kara is already landing at Lena’s balcony when the text comes in.

Lena greets her with an amused quirk of an eyebrow and a wave of her phone.

“You got me at Chinese food,” Kara says with a chuckle, and she heads to the couch where there are several take-out containers of what Kara knows is their favorites without even opening them yet. She sits on the couch and smiles at Lena. She wants to ask about the day before but ignores her need to, and instead, grabs a pair of chopsticks. “Shall we eat?”

Lena nods and laughs as they start to eat. They catch up about their day and their plans for the weekend—there’s a conference Lena has to attend at Metropolis, and all Kara has are her Supergirl duties and a night out with the Superfriends. She mentions it’s a new dish recommended to her by a friend. Kara thinks of Diana, of course, but moves to taste the lo mein offered. She hums at the taste, licks her lips, and gives the expectant-looking Lena a nod of approval.

“Whoever this friend is has great taste,” Kara says before shoving another bite of the lo mein in her mouth.

Lena chuckles lightly and shrugs. She picks a potsticker but leaves it on top of her fried rice. “It was Diana, actually. From yesterday, if you remember.”

Of course. How can Kara forget? “I see,” she hums, trying to stay nonchalant despite the growing _jealousy_ in her chest again. It isn’t her place; Diana and Lena were just _friends,_ and even if they had a past, Kara was just a _friend,_ too. The jealousy she feels is marred by something that awfully feels like longing. “So. Where is she now?”

Lena finally takes a bite of her potsticker. “On her way back home,” she explains. A beat. “France.”

“Oh,” Kara breathes out. She nibbles on a shrimp and glances at Lena. “She doesn’t sound French.”

“She just works there,” Lena explains with another of those all-too-fond chuckles. Kara bites her lip.

“Cool. Where did you say you know her again?” The blonde asks with a wave of her hand. “She looks... familiar,” she says, even if Diana doesn’t.

Lena barely meets Kara’s eyes, then, and smiles so wistfully an ache settles on Kara’s chest. “We worked together at a project before.”

“That’s such a dreamy smile for just a project partner,” Kara mumbles, and it isn’t even supposed to be said out loud except she does, anyway; her eyes widen at the realization of it and she blushes.

Lena just laughs lightly. “Well. We—” She bites her lip, and Kara hears the slightest change in her heartbeat. “We were... together, you could say, for a time.”

Kara snaps her chopsticks in half. She apologizes when she realizes it and quickly takes another pair from the paper bag on the table, and she is thankful that Lena only raised an eyebrow at her. “An ex trying to win your heart back, Ms. Luthor?” Kara quips, and she hopes it doesn’t sound as bitter as she felt, but she shoves a potsticker in her mouth just to make sure she doesn’t say anything stupid yet again.

“I suppose,” Lena replies. Kara has to stop herself from breaking the chopstick again. The CEO shrugs and prods her fried rice with her chopsticks. “I mean. We’re both well over each other, but I guess another try at something good was worth the shot. She was… something.”

“Something,” Kara mumbles under her breath. “That’s so vague.”

Lena smirks. She doesn’t say anything though, and Kara only blinks behind her glasses as she watches the CEO take a bite of her food, gracefully chew it, and swallow with a satisfied little hum before finally continuing. “Can’t have you bumbling and blushing like a schoolgirl.”

“I’m not—” Kara scowls at that, and when Lena tilts her head in an almost challenging manner, the blonde realizes she has almost taken the bait. Kara stalls by munching on a bite of her lo mein. She can feel Lena watching her. “I’m not some innocent schoolgirl, you know.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t you?”

It’s a bait, Kara knows. In Lena’s voice is a teasing lilt that Lena only ever uses to get a rise out of Kara—laced with words like _harder, Kara,_ and _I’m not going to break_ —and she tries her best not to bite. So she keeps quiet, compliments the food instead, then asks what Lena has for the rest of the afternoon.

She picks up the slightest change in Lena’s heartbeat though, a rhythm that stays even as they casually talk about Kara’s latest assignment.

When Kara finally finishes her food, she licks her lips and puts down her paper bowl on the coffee table. Looking up, she notices the slightest flush on Lena’s cheeks.

“Done eating?” She asks simply.

Lena nods and lowers her bowl and chopsticks. “Why?”

Kara shrugs and pats her lap. “Come here,” she says simply. Her own heart is racing but she focuses instead on the staccato of Lena’s pulse, the way she swallows thickly as she wordlessly obeys.

It’s one of the things she has discovered about Lena since their arrangement begun. As much as she likes ordering Kara around— _take off my panties,_ or _another finger,_ or _bite harder_ —she likes surrendering control, too. The act of it is a thrill Kara never realized she’d come to adore, yet here she is, excitement electric on her fingertips as Lena straddles her lap, her black pencil skirt riding up her pale thighs.

“Like this?” Lena asks, almost shyly. Kara nods, lets her left hand rest on Lena’s thigh as her right hand cups her face. She brushes her thumb across Lena’s cheek and smiles.

“Since you don’t have meetings this afternoon,” Kara whispers, “then you don’t mind me sticking around for a bit?”

Lena chuckles. “Whatever for?”

Kara hums. A part of her craves to kiss Lena—kiss her properly, right on her blood red lips, kiss her and take her breath away—but she knows that s against the rules, so she settles for the next best thing: She presses the lightest of kisses on the corner of Lena’s lips, much like the raven-haired woman has done the first time, and revels in the tiny whimper that escapes Lena.

“To prove you wrong,” Kara whispers. She pulls back to see Lena’s hooded eyes, her parted lips, and the blonde takes the moment to lower her hand to Lena’s knee.

Lena manages a small chuckle at that. She places her hands on Kara’s shoulders and squeezes ever so lightly. She is so close Kara could just lean in and kiss her properly. Rao, what she wouldn’t give for that one chance at this point.

“Oh but I’m always right, darling,” Lena purrs.

So Kara proceeds to prove her otherwise, without shedding a single piece of clothing. Instead, Kara slips her hand underneath that skirt, pushes aside Lena’s panties and slides two fingers into Lena’s entrance, already soaking wet, and when Kara brings it up Lena only manages a small whimper. Hands sink into blonde hair and Lena tugs on Kara’s ponytail as she moans against her neck; Kara adds a third finger before Lena could even beg for it, goes harder and faster and unintentionally leaves a mark just underneath the collar of Lena’s blouse. Minutes later, Lena is coming, crying out Kara’s name for her office to echo for weeks.

Kara pulls out and lets Lena catch her breath. She looks down at her hand, sticky with Lena’s essence, and without much thought she brings them up to her lips, sucking them clean. Lena stares, mouth parted open, and if Kara makes a show out of it, she isn’t one to be blamed, especially when Lena looks at her like she wants to devour her.

“You were saying?” Kara says as soon as she pops her digits out of her mouth. Lena continues to stare for a moment before laughing, leaning in to press her forehead against Kara’s and Rao, _she could kiss her._

“Well,” Lena giggles. “That worked out well for me.”.

Kara manages a small laugh at that. She is aware she played right into Lena’s hand, but she isn’t complaining about that. Lena presses a hot kiss on Kara’s neck, lets her hands linger on the blonde’s shoulders, down her arms.

“Your turn?” Lena offers.

Kara bites her lip. She wants to. Lena doesn’t hide the hunger in her eyes and a part of Kara wants to always indulge her, but fer gaze lands on the food containers left on the table and she remembers how they got here—for Kara to prove that she’s much like Diana Prince. Maybe even better. Not that she wants to know at this point. She swallows thickly.

“I have to go,” she says. “There’s an emergency—” She waves her hand vaguely, not even committed in her lie. Lena breathes out an _oh_ and quickly gets off of the blonde.

“I- I get it,” Lena stammers, tugs on the hem of her skirt, and Kara manages a tight smile.

“Sorry,” she says, before making her way out to the balcony, shooting off into the sky towards some emergency she had lied about just to ignore the worsening jealousy she feels, or the terrible ache that manifests itself when Lena is so close for her to kiss but she _can’t._

Well, she can, but at what possible cost?

“Not a problem,” she catches Lena say before she’s too far out. “Stay safe, darling.”

Kara sighs and chooses to head to the DEO.

(She misses how Lena’s eyebrows furrow in concern, doesn’t see the way Lena reverently traces the corner of her lips, right where Kara left the softest of kisses.)

//

There’s an uneasy feeling in Kara’s gut after the lie she came up with earlier that day, but as much as she wants to come clean about it, she doesn’t really know how to. What would she say? “Sorry I left, I just felt a little bitter about Diana,” or “you’re making it hard for me not to kiss you when you keep looking at me like that,” or maybe, “I think I want to be more than just friends.” Thankfully—or not, depends on who was asked—an actual emergency comes up, and Kara becomes distracted for the rest of the day not to dwell too much in her thoughts.

Kara doesn’t see Lena the next day. Snapper assigns her to an interview at the other side of the city, and though Kara had ways to avoid traffic, none of her Supergirl powers can cut through red tape. She spends the morning and the better half of her afternoon waiting and politely requesting for her interviews and the sources she needed. By the time she is done with her task, Snapper is already pissed, and Kara barely manages to send her article before an attack at a nearby bank ensued.

When her day has finally calmed down, Kara goes home with every intention to sleep—as much as her body easily recovers from any physical exhaustion, her mind can only take so much. She has crashed in bed when she finally checks her phone. She has two texts and a missed call from Lena, ones she looked over in her panic to appease Snapper.

The first message is an offer for brunch, then the second one is a short _take care_ with a smiling emoji Lena Luthor never uses for anyone else but Kara. It’s odd why Lena always tells Kara to take care, as if she isn’t aware the blonde is practically invincible, but her reminders are always  welcome—almost as if like Lena only sees her as soft, human Kara Danvers now. And Kara is grateful; for so long she had kept her identity from Lena for various reasons, one of them being that Lena is the only one she has as _Kara,_ and the fact that Lena sees her the same way doesn’t help with the growing ache in her chest, doesn’t help with the helpless little crush she has that most certainly isn’t just a crush now.

She replies to Lena with an apology for her busy day. Lena’s reply is quick.

_Pizza, potstickers, and a movie?_

Kara smiles at that. Her feelings aside, Lena’s company always makes her feel better, so she agrees, and Lena says she’ll see her in half an hour.

It’s fifteen minutes later when there’s a knock on her door. Kara opens it to greet a grinning Lena out of her office attire but in more comfortable looking blouse and yoga pants, her hair down. In her arms is a box of pizza, a paper bag, and tucked in her arm is a bottle of wine.

Kara takes the box of pizza and paper bag of potstickers as she lets the woman in.

“I know human alcohol doesn’t work on you but this is the best wine I have at my place,” Lena says as she lifts the bottle for Kara to see.

Kara chuckles as she quickly sprints to the kitchen to get glasses then guides Lena to the living room. “My day isn’t _that_ terrible,” she says as she puts the pizza on the coffee table.

“Still. I figured work human work is being awful to you, so.” Lena shrugs and sits on the couch with a sigh. “My offer to buy CatCo and fire Snapper still stands, by the way,” Lena jokes. Kara laughs as she opens the paper bag and offers Lena a pair of chopsticks.

“Ask me that again next week when he sends me to Rao-knows-where,” she mutters.

Lena laughs. It brings the comfort Kara didn’t know she needs after a long day, and she quietly settles beside Lena on the couch with the pizza box on her lap. Lena pours wine on their glasses and immediately sips on one. They watch a movie they stumble upon—a Nicholas Sparks film neither of them are familiar with—while they eat their dinner, which means Kara eating a good three-quarters of it while Lena manages to drink half of the wine she brought. When Lena leans against Kara’s shoulder halfway the movie, Kara doesn’t budge; instead she wraps an arm around Lena’s shoulder and pulls her closer, making sure she’s comfortable, and Lena murmurs _you’re so warm_ with a giggle that has the butterflies in Kara’s stomach waking up again.

It’s halfway the next movie when Kara realizes Lena has fallen asleep on her shoulder, her arm draped over the blonde’s belly and her legs on the coffee table.  Kara glances over at her; she seems so much younger like this, softer, and there is the craving to kiss her again. Instead, Kara bites her lip and gently shakes Lena awake.

The raven-haired woman stirs with a soft apology.

“Do you want me to fly you home?” Kara offers with a little smile as Lena sits up. Unable to stop herself, she reaches forward and pushes a stray dark hair behind Lena’s ear.

Lena yawns and covers her mouth with a hand. “No flying,” she mumbles, then leans back against the couch again.

Kara chuckles. “I’m not going to drop you, you know.”

Lena hums and opens her eyes, though barely, and Kara meets her sleepy gaze. “It’s not the falling I’m afraid of, Kara,” Lena whispers.

The ache in Kara’s chest manifests in her hands, trembling with the need to pull Lena closer to her. She just smiles at Lena, ignores the question that lingers in her mind—of what exactly Lena is afraid of—and boops the CEO’s nose. “You’re being dramatic.”

Lena scrunches her nose and swats Kara’s hand away. She yawns again, buries her head against Kara’s shoulder, and playfully punches Kara’s side. “Can I sleep over, please?”

Kara smiles at that. She easily picks up Lena bridal-style, the woman sleepy enough to only warrant a small sound of surprise. Kara brings her to her bedroom and lays her down. She tuts for Lena to stay up for a bit longer as she gets some clothes for Lena to change into, then hands them to the woman before excusing herself to clean up outside and give Lena some privacy.

Not that she couldn’t hear the ruffling of clothes as Lena changed. The cleaning up of the living room is mostly a distraction.

“Sorry I’m exhausted,” Lena mumbles from the bedroom. She carries on to sleepily rant about a board meeting and some accident over at the lab. Kara walks back to the bedroom when Lena has gone quiet, and she finds the CEO already curled up on one side of the bed, her clothes folded up neatly by the dresser.

It shouldn’t hurt, seeing Lena like this—soft and vulnerable, all in Kara’s presence—but it does. They are friends first and foremost and here she is, aching with the need to hold Lena in a way that certainly _isn’t_ considered _friendly_ by any means, and it hurts because if she dares do something about it, she might just ruin the best thing that happened in her life.

So Kara decides to do nothing. Instead, she changes into pajamas and joins Lena on the bed to get some sleep.

She wakes up with Lena in her arms, dark hair splayed on her pillows, soft skin against her own, and Kara tells herself she won’t do anything to put their friendship at risk if it meant having Lena like this anyway.

Lena stirs, asks her if they could stay in bed for just five more minutes, and buries her face against Kara’s neck. Kara hums and agrees, mindlessly kissing Lena’s temple. She freezes when she realizes what she had done, but Lena only sleepily smiles and mumbles _can we make that ten?_

Kara tells herself that maybe, it’s for the best for things to be like this.

(Then ten minutes turn to an hour which then turn to half a day of Kara just holding Lena like she is the most precious thing in the world—and maybe she is. Lena just doesn’t know it yet.)

//

One time during game night, Alex asks Kara how things are going with her and Lena.

“What do you mean?” Kara asks, watching the CEO play Jenga with Maggie, Winn, and James; it’s already too high that none of them are actually breathing. Lena eyes the tower warily and mutters under her breath. Kara smiles at the sight.

Alex takes a slow sip of her wine. “You know. With the whole… Friends having sex thing.”

Kara coughs at that and blushes hotly. “Going as well as those things go,” she mumbles.

Her older sister is quiet for a moment, then hums. “You look at her the way I look at Maggie,” Alex continues. When Kara glances at her, she shrugs. “Maggie told me.”

“So?” Kara scoffs.

“I’m just saying,” Alex placates. “I don’t know what’s going on between the two of you. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Lena successfully finishes her turn with breathless laugh and a clap. Winn glares at her but Kara can only smile again. Alex sighs over at her direction. The blonde looks at her sister, her smile straining with sadness.

“It’ll be fine, Alex,” she whispers. Maybe it’s an assurance for herself too.

“You’re only invincible physically, Kara,” Alex reminds, before getting off the couch with a comforting pat on the blonde’s shoulder. Kara sighs and nods. She is very well aware of that.

At least heartache doesn’t physically manifest, does it?

Alex’s movement takes Lena’s attention. The CEO looks towards Kara and the blonde meets her gaze. The smile on Lena’s face is warm, lingering with pride at her last move, and the ache in Kara’s chest almost feels like longing now.

 _Come here,_ Lena mouths. Kara easily gravitates to her, settling on the floor next to where the woman sits, and ignores the way Alex looks at them. Lena leans against her side even as she makes a comment of how Winn should just let her win; the DEO agent huffs and makes his move, and Lena mindlessly finds Kara’s hand and plays with her fingers. There’s an urge to thread their fingers together, maybe kiss her palm, too, but Kara manages to control herself.

When the night is over, Lena stays behind. Their friends pretend not to notice. Kara lets go of the control she so tightly held on to in their presence and Lena falls apart in Kara’s hands over and over again.

//

They are friends first and foremost, and though their relationship is layered with a sort of arrangement that means Kara can drop by Lena’s office and eat her out or that Lena can drop by Kara’s apartment so they can make full use of the red sun lamp the CEO has installed in her best friend’s home, it is neither the focus of their relationship nor does it become so.

Kara wonders distantly if it would’ve been better for her heart if they never entered this arrangement at all, but when Lena falls asleep in her arms, naked save for the contentment Kara herself had caused, she forgoes the idea altogether and indulges herself in the quiet moment where she can pretend that she and Lena are more than just friends.

They are friends first and foremost, and if Kara finds herself falling harder for her best friend—it’s hard not to when Lena smiles at her like she put the stars in the sky, when Lena whispers her name in the most reverent of ways, when Lena calls her _darling_ and _sweetheart_ before and after she fucks her into almost unconsciousness or kisses the corner of her mouth and brazenly toes the lines they have established—it’s a concern she would keep to herself because she can’t dare risk _everything._

//

Lena asks to stop the arrangement.

They are in Lena’s apartment, Kara sitting in front of the television as she goes through Lena’s Netflix account. They haven’t seen each other in almost two days due to work, hence Kara’s offer to sleep over for them to catch up. Lena walks to the living room, wine bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other, pauses by the doorway, and just says it out loud.

“I think we should stop the whole… friends with benefits thing.”

Kara stares at her for a moment, or perhaps a little longer, because she is trying to process what Lena had just said. At the same time, she is trying to remember if they were supposed to say the reason for wanting to end it or not.

Kara asks why anyway. She pushes up her glasses and crosses her arms, silently hopes for an alien invasion so she doesn’t have to deal with this. She prays her features don’t look as confused and as _hurt_ as she feels, but she can feel her hands trembling against her arms. Her worst idea is that Lena has found someone else. When Lena doesn’t say anything, a much worse idea opens itself up to Kara.

“Are you not satisfied with me anymore?”

That seems to get a rise from Lena. She looks almost offended for Kara. “No!” She replies. She walks closer to Kara, puts down the wine bottle and glasses on the coffee table. She sighs. Kara can see the conflict on her face but she _needs_ answers. Lena crosses her arms too, then drops them, waves her hands around helplessly. “I just think it’s for the better,” she settles with, even so far as smiles. It looks forced and Kara tries to ignore it. “We’re still friends anyway, right?”

They are friends first and foremost, after all, and all they will be doing is let go of this particular arrangement in their friendship. Nothing has changed.

Except it almost feels like everything is changing—what with the way Lena can’t even look at her right now, or the way Kara feels like her chest is about to cave in.

“Was it something I did?” Kara asks, voice hollow. Lena finally meets her gaze then.

“No, Kara,” Lena whispers. She takes a deep breath and shrugs. Kara can hear her racing heartbeat, and she so badly wants to hold her but Kara wants to hear her answer. “Something _I_ did,” Lena whispers, then she looks away again. She bites her lip. Kara stands from the couch and walks closer, making Lena look at her.

“Lena, please,” Kara practically begs. She can feel _everything_ start to slip from her fingers. She had been so careful in keeping things _friendly,_ and her mind races at the thought of what she could have possibly done to ruin the best thing that happened in her life. “If I did something—”

“You didn’t,”Lena insists with a smile. Her eyes water with unshed tears and there’s the ache in Kara’s chest again, the almost second nature to protect Lena. “God, Kara, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Lena laughs listlessly and looks away but she can’t hide the way she wipes her cheeks with the back of her hands. Kara wants to comfort her but how can she, when she feels the need to be comforted, too? Lena meets Kara’s gaze again. When she speaks her voice is soft, like she is ashamed of her admission, and if it weren’t for her superhearing, Kara might have missed Lena’s words. “You followed the rules so impeccably and have been the _best_ friend anyone could ever ask for that I couldn’t stop myself from breaking the one unspoken rule.”

Kara’s heart races. The ache burns tears in her eyes, and the way Lena’s own glint with her own tears makes Kara wonder if she should feel hurt or comfort at seeing the emotion she feels in those green eyes.

It dawns on Kara, then, what Lena means. It takes a moment. She manages a small laugh that makes Lena bite her lip. Kara can almost see her build her defenses back up, so she moves forward and takes Lena’s hands in hers, holding on to her everything.

She has nothing else to lose now, after all.

“You’re not the only one, Lena,” she whispers.

Lena looks at her. Her tears roll down her cheeks and Lena laughs wetly. Kara laughs, too; she cups Lena’s cheeks with both hands now and Lena places hers over them to kiss Kara’s palms. The CEO shakes her head in disbelief but there is comfort in her eyes now, her shoulders no longer tense with the uncertainty of where they should stand in terms of the rules they have established.

“We kind of did this in the wrong order, didn’t we?” Lena manages to say.

Kara just shrugs. “I suppose.” She sighs, tenderly wipes away Lena’s tears with her thumbs. “As long as I have you at the end of the day.”

Lena smiles. “For all the rules we’ve had to set—”

Kara scoffs and shakes her head. “I don’t think any rule or point of reason could’ve stopped me for feeling this way,” she whispers, moving closer to press her forehead against Lena’s.

The CEO chuckles again. She takes one of Kara’s hands and presses it against her chest, as if Kara can’t already hear her pounding heartbeat. “For however long our path had gone, I’m glad it ends here.”

“Please,” Kara murmurs, nuzzling Lena’s nose. She smiles and takes Lena’s hand to press it against her own chest. “We’re just getting started.”

Kara finally satisfies the need that had burned in her for so long—she kisses Lena properly, like she had always dreamed of, and for all her fantasies of taking Lena’s breath away it’s Kara’s own lungs that drown with the lack of air, not that she can complain; she drinks in all that is Lena, indulges herself in the softness of her lips and the possessiveness of her touch, like she wordlessly begs Kara to _stay, stay, stay,_ and Kara only hums against her lips, holds Lena’s hand against her chest to feel her pounding heart screaming _I will, I will._

(She does. They both do.)

//

(One night during game night, Winn and Lena are in a head-to-head battle of wits in some variation of Jenga they had created—the blocks had math problems and they had to solve it correctly for it to count. Everyone watches them with rapt attention, and when Winn fails to properly lay down his block, Lena claims her victory with a resounding _yes!_ as the wood blocks topple to the floor. Kara proudly pulls her in her arms. Lena giggles, and Kara, with her ever-present need to kiss the woman, leans in to give her a kiss. She doesn’t quite realize what she has done until Alex curses behind them and Maggie announces _pay up, losers._

“You made _bets_  on us?” Kara incredulously asks later as a flushed Lena leans against her.

Maggie shrugs. “To be fair, it wasn’t whether or not you’ll get together,” she says, counting the bills in her hands. “But when. We all knew you’d end up together anyway.”

Lena laughs at that. Kara rolls her eyes but laughs, too. “Fine. I guess we all knew.”

“You sure took your sweet time,” Alex mutters.

Maggie smirks. “I’m sure they had fun on their way.”

 _“Maggie!”_ )


End file.
